RESET
by Nightmarestar Of ThunderClan
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place between Lloyd's Undertale and the Tournament of Elements arc, which I'm currently storyboarding. It stars a character made by Camila Cuevas, but they will be different in this timeline. VERY different. Because of Lloyd... You'll have to read to find out


(After Lloyd's Undertale)

It was quiet. Sunlight streamed through the windows lining the hall. A hall where, if the timeline had been different, a battle would have raged for months, constant blood coating the walls and floor as one side continued to die repeatedly, until they could deal the final blow.

However, it was deceptively empty now, as the being of judgment and patience had already been vanquished. Along with most everyone. Fire was the only protective element that remained from the onslaught, and Hope had turned to Hate. Human and Monsterkind alike were nearly gone, the last hiding behind the door at the end of this fateful hall.

The young woman responsible for all this death, a woman who belonged to neither race, had started to walk across the pale yellow tiles, eager to finally fulfill and finish her purpose: To wipe out all humans and monsters. She smiled lightly, as she continued walking, a light skip in her step, as her constant companion, a being that stemmed from part of her soul, hummed lightly.

Her brown hair was tipped with pink, as her bangs fell over one if her happy pink eyes, as she summoned up a pale magic spear sharpened at both ends. She wasn't alone here. This, she knew.

"Bete Noire" The second figure in the hall muttered, addressing the woman without emotion, as he stepped into the light. His platinum blonde hair fell into his now lifeless green eyes, as he stared through her with a frown. His blue sweater with purple stripes, along with the rest of his attire, was covered in dust, and dull from constant use. His locket was cracked, as it dangled from a thread.

"Lloyd. I see you've been through a bit of a scrape" She said with a light giggle. She stopped, however, when he didn't join in, causing her to frown.

"Betty. Do you ever stop to think about what you're doing? What you have done? Do you ever think about the suffering you've caused?" He asked, keeping his emotionless stare. "Is your purpose the only thing you care about? Was the friendship we had so long ago a lie?"

Bete gave him a small smile in response, as she summoned up a sphere of red. Pure Determination she had taken from the only soul with that trait, which was now hollow. She had already absorbed it, and knew she was now unstoppable. Unkillable. She had finally put her own fear down.

"It wasn't, I'll admit to that. But now I have my glorious purpose, and I plan to fulfil it" She said with a grin. "Although, I will admit... Killing you may be the only thing I will feel bad about"

She took a step closer, displaying her spear. Lloyd sighed, closing his eyes.

"Have it your way, then"

Spears then shot up from the floor and impaled Bete, effectively and mercilessly killing her, his eyes glowing a bright red.

And thus, the cycle of death began.

Bete was killed continuously as she tried to get to Lloyd, who hadn't moved from his spot. Every time, she was impaled by green spikes, or incinerated by a green Gaster Blaster, unable to get close enough for one attack, and unable to turn his magic against him.

As it continued, for some reason or another, Lloyd kept getting stronger, despite the lack of Determination he had, which in turn renewed the souls that stood beside him. Meanwhile, Bete was growing more and more unsure, even as she kept going. Every time she died, she saw a flash of memory from their younger days, were they were the best of friends, and even visions if a timeline where that friendship returned when she hadn't tried to fulfil her purpose.

Even her constant companion, Akumu, the creature from her soul, was losing his grip on her. He kept dying with her, and he was trying to get her to fulfil her purpose and put her feelings aside.

But, it was to no avail. It was too late for this, as Lloyd had completely renewed the souls hope, and was now using their power to defeat her. He had become almost completely unbeatable with their combined power, and even the hollowed out soul of Determination was assisting him. A soul that usually wanted nothing to do with him.

Betty died

"Continued"

And died again.

By the sunset, she had almost given up. Lloyd had her pinned down with his magic, along with Akumu on the far wall, and looked like he was planning on killing her again. She didn't look up, as the wisps of the magic from "Patience" held her on her knees.

Lloyd held his hand out...

And stopped.

Everything had suddenly become very quiet.

"I guess you really enjoy this kind of thing, huh?" He asked, as he put his hand down. His eyes, which had been blazing red with fury a second ago, were now their normal green, a spark of understanding in them. "You know, we can stop this. We can be friends again. You can reverse all the wrongs you've done, and we can start over. We both know you can"

Betty looked up again, as the blue strings holding her down dissipated, and pinned Akumu to the wall. He screamed curses to the high heavens, as Lloyd held out his arms, smiling at her.

"What do you say? Do you want to start over?"

Betty shuddered, tears starting to fall, and dropped her spear, before running over to Lloyd, and falling into his embrace, as he wrapped his arms around her. She burst into tears, and buried her face into his shoulder.

Then, everything went black.

A simple screen was in front of her, reminiscent of a video game. A video game, that is, that can warp the timeline. Her two options were laid out in front of her, under her proverbial "stats": " **Continue** " or " **RESET** "

As she stretched her hand out, a voice called to her through the darkness, causing her to stop for a moment.

"What are you doing!? We're so close! What about our purpose!? I thought it meant everything to you!" Akumu screamed, staring at her incredulously. She smiled lightly in response, a stream of tears falling down.

"Lloyd has, and always will be, more important to me than my purpose. Goodbye, Akumu"

 **RESET**

...

 _ **Things are changing vastly in this timeline.**_

 _ **This is going to get very interesting.**_

 _ **Don't you agree?**_ **=)**

 _ **~Nightmare of BloodClan**_


End file.
